Heat Wave
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: It's stiflingly hot in the house, so they get the brilliant idea to play in the sprinkler. FACE family


**Author Commentary:** This is based off of a picture that I saw. Also, I apologize for Matthew's OOCness...

**Title:** Heat Wave

**Characters:** France/Francis, America/Alfred, Canada/Matthew, England/Arthur

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

The heat was sweltering. The air conditioner had stopped working and the house was getting unbearable even with every window thrown wide. The house's four inhabitants were in various stages of undress as they tried to wait for the heat wave to pass. No matter how long they waited, though, it just didn't seem to get any better. Worse, if anything.

"Maybe things would be better if we had more fresh air," Matthew suggested from where he was sprawled on the floor, glasses forgotten and shirt slightly unbuttoned.

"All the windows are already open as far as they'll freaking go," Alfred groaned from the other side of the room.

"I think the lad is suggesting we go outside," Arthur said, rolling his sleeves up further.

"My skin is too delicate to be out in this weather!" Francis exclaimed as best as he could in his uncomfortably hot state.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you put some clothes on, frog," Arthur retorted.

As their fathers began a battle of words, the two brothers scooted a bit closer so that they wouldn't shout in order to hear one another over the sounds of their parents' seemingly biting words. Matthew wondered vaguely how they would stand the makeup sex in this heat, then blushed and let his mind move on to other matters.

"Why do you think outside would be so much better?" Alfred asked in a mumble.

"Well... there's open air... so it wouldn't be as stifling... and we could go to the beach or the pool," Matthew replied.

"Beach and pool are probably overflowing with jackasses trying to avoid the heat," Alfred negated. Then his face lit up a little bit. "But we could play in the sprinkler out in the yard."

"Great idea," Matthew praised, surprised that his brother actually did have a good idea.

"I'll go set it up," Alfred said, getting to his feet. "You get our parents to shut it and come outside." With that, he walked away, not waiting to hear if Matt was willing or not.

Sweat sliding down his spine, Alfred lugged out the hose, connecting it to the water source and then bringing the sprinkler out and putting it in place. He didn't connect it right away. Instead, he turned on the water and held the hose over his head, allowing the icy torrent to cool his too-hot body. When the water first hit him, it was shocking, but once he was used to it, he felt much better.

While Alfred was setting up and cooling off, Matthew was trying to get his parents to shut up and listen to him. It took quite some time, but eventually, they listened, so Matthew spoke to them.

"Look, it's too hot to fight. So quit it," he began.

Both men blinked and looked at him, a little shocked at the attitude with which he was speaking.

He knew he was being snippy, but the heat was getting to him and making him very irritable. "Alfred's setting up the sprinkler. Papa, cover up and come on out. Dad, when he's ready, all of us are going outside to bond and play in the sprinkler so we can cool off."

They both nodded and got themselves set to go outside.

The three of them made their way outside, completely unaware of what awaited them. They rounded the bushes, only to suddenly feel the concentrated force of the hose.

Arthur spluttered and fell to the ground, eyes wide with shock. "Alfred, what the hell?" he exclaimed.

"I'll get a towel," Matthew murmured, running off and getting one before coming back and starting to dry the man's hair.

"Actually, Matthew... I feel... better," he said, sounding immensely surprised.

"See!" Alfred shouted, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Just attach the hose to the sprinkler already," Francis grumbled, still upset about his wet clothes, even though he does feel better.

Alfred set the hose down to go turn the water off so that it would be easier to connect it to the sprinkler.

Grinning to himself, Matthew glanced at his parents to be sure they weren't looking before picking up the hose, running after Alfred and spraying him with it.

Jolting upright at the sudden cold water spraying over him, Alfred blinked, confused. "M-Matthew?" he asked, a little unsure. He didn't know his sweet, innocent brother had it in him to get him back!

"Yep." Matthew said, grinning more and spraying him again.

"Okay, okay!" Alfred shouted, putting his hands up in defeat. "You have defeated the hero this time, Docta Aqua! But you have only won the battle, not the war."

Matthew laughed, but stopped spraying him nonetheless. "Alfred, you've been watching far too much television."

"So? What's the problem with that?" Alfred asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing," Matt replied.

A bit of a pout on his face, Alfred bent over again to turn off the water, only to have Matt spray him in the butt. Alfred straightened once again, turning with plans to reprimand his brother, only to find Matt leaning toward the hose, getting a drink.

Frowning, Alfred grabbed Matt's wrist and jostled it so that the water hit him in the face.

"Not cool," Matthew whined, rubbing at his nose as water had just gone up it. It stung really bad!

"I didn't mean to get it up your nose, Mattie! It's just... It's not cool to spray the hero in the butt!"

"You're not a hero."

"Am too!"

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"Are not," Matt said, raising the hose to spray Alfred again.

Letting out a battle cry, Alfred tackled his brother into what had become mud.

"You're getting my clothes dirty," Matt complained as he was pinned down.

Being careful not to put all his weight on the slighter man, Alfred grabbed Matt's wrists and held them down in the mud above his head.

"Let me up!" Matt tried to shout as he struggled.

"I think I'm just going to sit here," Alfred said smugly.

Matthew frowned, but kept moving, trying to get up, but just getting muddier. "C'mon," he whined.

"Why?" Alfred asked, trying to seem innocent.

"You're fat," Matthew mumbled.

"What?" Alfred exclaimed. "Me! Fat?" He hands flew to his chest as if he was hurt.

That was exactly what Matthew was waiting for. His hands were free, so he used them as leverage to roll Alfred into the mud. Before they knew it, the two were wrestling in the mud, each trying to be the stronger one, the one on top.

"Oi! What're you two doing?" Arthur exclaimed, walking over. He had been wondering what was taking so long, so he'd come to check on them. The boys didn't seem to hear him, though, so he picked up the hose from where it lay forgotten, and sprayed them, once again shouting, "Oi!"

Blinking water from their eyes, the boys looked up at him.

"What is going on here?"

"Matt sprayed me with the hose!"

"Well, Alfred tackled me into the mud!"

"Matt called me fat!"

"Only to get him off of me!"

"It didn't work."

"Yeah, it did."

"Then why am I on top of you?"

"Gah!" Matt screamed and started struggling again.

"Stop it!" Arthur shouted, spraying them again. "Alfred, get off your brother."

Reluctantly, Alfred got off of Matthew and the two of them stood up.

"Now, the two of you can just sit in the driveway in the sun until your papa and I are finished playing in the sprinkler."

"That's inhumane!" Matt complained.

"Hush and do as I say."

Stomping his feet and splashing up mud and water on the way, Matt went to the driveway. He wasn't going to speak out against his parent, but that didn't mean that he couldn't show his displeasure with his decision. Alfred left in much the same fashion, though it wasn't as impressive as Matthew because he, for once, was the one to do it second.

Sighing, Arthur went to Francis to explain the situation and ask what to do.

"Cher, just get some soap, grab the hose and wash them off in the driveway. When you're done, make them go inside."

Arthur nodded and grabbed the soap from inside before walking up to the boys. "Alright," he began. "You two are going to wash off here in the driveway, then let your clothes dry. Once they're dry, you are to go and sit inside. That's where you will be for the rest of the day.

The boys nodded and unhappily did as they were told. They really didn't like the idea of going back into the stifling, hot house, and it was even worse when they were actually indoors, and heard the telltale sounds of their parents having sex.

"Tomorrow, if it's still really freaking hot, we'll just play in the sprinkler," Alfred mumbled as he was falling asleep that night.

"Sounds good to me," Matthew said with a yawn.

So the two sweated throughout the night, stripped down as far as they were comfortable, and when morning came, they found that thought the temperature was still high, it was nicer than the day before. Nevertheless, they got their fun in the sprinkler.


End file.
